Seiji Takeshi
Seiji Takeshi '''(''Takeshi Seiji,武 '誠司), '''''It is a Jonin-rank traitor to Konohagakure. He led the Team 12 until being promoted to the Team of Tracking and Persecution during Konoha crisis, going to work with his cousin Muryō Denaken , who came to betray before long. Background Seiji always lived in Konoha. His mother died during his birth, so he knew nothing of her, and the little that his father had not satisfied his curiosity. While for the other children he always smiled, at home he felt lonely because of the distance and coldness with which he was treated by his father, who blamed him for the death of his mother, although he never actually spoken. As soon as he entered the Academy, he saw this as an opportunity to prove his worth and somehow show that the sacrifice of his mother was worth it, because he would become someone as good as her. However, upon returning from his first day of school, Seiji finds his house empty, and does not take long to receive a visit from his uncle,Takeshi Higato, who would now be responsible for him. While living with his uncle, his life and personality remained stable. In addition to receiving affection, he could make friends, and started to walk especially accompanied by Hiuna and Yuki. He graduated as valedictorian, however, two days after receiving your bandanna, his uncle passed away due to an illness, and he finds himself alone again. From there, Seiji begins to have a more cold and calculating behavior, it passes the mask of his teammates. During the Chunin exams, this behavior described by Yuki as psychotic came to light when he killed two ninjas during the race in the Forest of Death, making his friends questioning about his sanity. In its third phase of the examination he had to fight his teammate Hiuna. During the fight, Seiji can hold him to the ground with his jutsu, and Hiuna declares that he would give up. But before he has a chance, Seiji active a trap that was preparing since the beginning of the battle, targeting Hiuna with needles at various chakra points, leaving him in critical condition. This attitude was not enough to disqualify him, however, he loses the respect of his team-mate. Personality Childhood Seiji during his childhood was a lonely child, but lively and determined to prove his worth. His curiosity about his mother and how powerful she was only contributed to the contempt of his father, which made him a little more insecure when he reported to the people. After his father's disappearance, when he lived with his uncle and actually receive some care, Seiji has become more charismatic with people and generally distributed smiles for everyone, which contributed to make new friendships and his apparent passion for Yuki, although he kept this secret. After the death of his uncle, he came to the conclusion that bonds were really temporary, because which he had with his parents soon fell apart and it was not long until his uncle left. From there he began to show great lack of empathy and a hunger for power and grandeur, creating the concept that no matter the durability of bonds, but the amount, and create a distorted version in which these bonds must be broken that new arise. Yuki describes his behavior during the Chūnin exam as 'Psycho', and this was most evident when he almost killed Hiuna in cold blood, without even apologize after the incident. Part I During the beginning of Part I, he shows some concern with the Team 12, although the reason is to avoid the problems he might have if he could not keep his Gennin safely, rather than worrying about the welfare of them in fact. He nourishes certain envy of the potential of Shizuke, one of the Team 12 members, and unconsciously represses his potential during missions. During the Konoha crisis and the imminence of an Orochimaru's attack, Seiji is placed near the Tracking Team Muryō, his cousin, with whom begins to nurture certain disaffection because only by natural ability she was on a higher rank to your and was four years younger, developing a complex of inferiority. When mobilized to protect Gennin during the Chūnin Exams Arc, Seiji sees this as an opportunity to get rid of his cousin and show his skills, what makes him betray her unapologetic in exchange for the Curse Mark. Part I Category:DRAFT